


The Ties That Bind

by DarkStuffHappens



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Isaac, Hurt Stiles, Kidnapped Stiles, Kidnapping, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, Tortured Isaac Lahey, Tortured Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:24:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11177961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkStuffHappens/pseuds/DarkStuffHappens
Summary: The Alpha Derek Hale never really expected to be taken by surprise. Nor did he expect the majority of his pack to be captured and brutally tortured by a pack of Alpha werewolves - an Alpha pack, something he didn't even knew existed. But the one thing he never thought would happen would be for him to fall in love with someone else the Alpha pack had captured. A human, no less.Or the one where the Alpha pack kidnaps Derek's pack to try and blackmail him into getting Scott to join their pack. He realises his feelings for Stiles when he sees him in a bloodied heap after Deucalion's been torturing him physically and through very dark, non-con bdsm. Read the tags, you've been warned (unless you like it that is...).





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The Alpha Derek Hale never really expected to be taken by surprise. Nor did he expect the majority of his pack to be captured and brutally tortured by a pack of Alpha werewolves - an _Alpha pack_ , something he didn't even knew existed. But the one thing he never thought would happen would be for him to fall in love with someone else the Alpha pack had captured. A human, no less.

"You want to start by telling me where the hell my pack is?" Derek growled angrily from his seat. He made to stand up but felt the hands of the twin Alphas land heavily on his shoulders and push him back down. He bared his canines but stayed silent.

The leader of the Alphas, Deucalion sat behind the desk in the office of the abandoned bank and propped his feet up on the once-imposing, now-decrepit mahogany monstrosity of a workstation and sighed with a happy smile.

"We've got them here. Kali and Ennis have been taking their time with them. Believe it or not, we learned a few tricks from hunters on how to... _properly torture_ a werewolf or four," Deucalion stated vaguely.

"You've been torturing them?" Derek asked, he could feel his heart rate start to rise and he pushed away the mountains of panic that were edging closer and closer to him.

"Well, only when they didn't give me what I wanted," Deucalion answered. "So yes. I've been torturing them. _For hours_. There's quite a fair bit you can accomplish in...how long has been boys?" he asked the twins, "three hours? Four? Oh yes they've been screaming for a while now. It's a wonder you're only here now. I almost imagined their screams would be heard for miles around."

"Enough of this bullshit, Deucalion. I want to see them. _Now_."

"You know what I want, Derek, what I've always wanted."

"I'm not overly inclined to give it to you right now. Not until I've seen them."

"Fine."

"Just like that?" Derek asked before he could stop himself.

"Just like that," Deucalion said with a smile, pushing his sunglasses back up his nose from where they'd slid during their conversation. He pulled out his folded cane and straightened it with a flick of his wrist. "Ethan, Aidan? Why don't you lead the way, I think we should start with the lovebirds, no?"

Derek stood up as the twins left the office. He followed behind them, with Deucalion on his tail, the cane tap-tapping it's way down the tiled hallway, beating out an incessant rhythm. They walked along a maze of hallways in the old bank, far away from prying eyes and werewolf-strong noses. But Derek could tell they were getting closer. He could smell blood. Lots of it. There was so much in fact that he didn't even pick up on Boyd and Erica's scents until they were right outside the door to the room Deucalion had been holding them in. One of the twins - Derek thought it might have been Ethan - unlocked the door and opened it, stepping back so Derek could enter.

He tried to keep his face as impassive and unreadable as possible but inside, his heart was practically breaking. Boyd and Erica were strung up, tied to the ceiling with crude, rough ropes. Electric wires were wound through them, wrapping their wrists and encircling their throats. Rags had been tied around their mouths but when they saw him they immediately started struggling and yelling through the gags. Derek swallowed nervously and got closer to them. Erica's face was wet with tears and both her eyes and Boyd's were clouded with pain from the electricity.

"I can't do it right now but I'll get you out of here, I promise," Derek whispered. He knew the Alphas would hear him but he didn't care - he needed to reassure his pack. "I won't leave you here to die. Alright?"

The two of them nodded as best they could in their binds and Derek turned back to Deucalion and the twins.

"Show me the others."

"As you wish," Deucalion said with a sickening smile. "This way."

The went back to the hallway and moved to the second door. It smelled of blood, fear and panic. It smelled like Cora and Isaac. 

The twins unlocked this door and Derek had to bite his lip to keep from growling or tearing shreds off the Alpha standing next to him or simply weeping. They'd tried a different sort of torture on Cora and Isaac. Cora was tied to a chair with ropes and electric wires around her wrists and ankles. She looked like she didn't have scratch on her but she was almost hysterically crying. In front of her was Ennis and Isaac. Ennis cracked a grin at Derek and jerked his head in the direction of Isaac. 

"Tell you what, he's been a lot of fun to play with. Cora likes to watch," he added sadistically. 

Isaac was on his knees, his arms were behind his back, his wrists chained to the ceiling putting immense amounts of strain on his shoulders. His head was down, his dark blonde curls were damp with sweat and blood and he was breathing hard. He was also  _covered_ in blood. Long slashes raked down his bare arms and his back and, when Ennis grabbed a fistful of his hair and tugged his head up, Derek could see his torso covered in claw marks and bites. Blood was trickling from his nose and the corners of his mouth. 

"P-please," Isaac whimpered but Derek knew he'd been pleading for a while now and his heart felt like it was completely broken in two. He didn't know how he was going to describe Isaac's condition to Peter later on. 

"Please what?" Ennis asked patronisingly. 

"Just let him go! He's had enough!" Cora shouted. "You're going to kill him."

"Maybe that's my plan?" Ennis replied. 

"Now Ennis, you  _know_ that's not  _my_ plan," Deucalion said jokingly, although Derek could detect a hint of seriousness in his tone. "Maybe we should let young Isaac recover for a little while before you continue."

"I suppose I could do that," Ennis said. He pulled on Isaac's hair, lifting his head up further and making Isaac groan in pain. He scraped a single claw along Isaac's jaw making the boy close his eyes in fear and gasp for breath as the position put even more strain on his back and shoulders. Finally Ennis let him go and Isaac's head fell to his chest, his back heaving with sobs. 

"I think that's enough of that now, onto our final guest," Deucalion said and Derek whipped around to face him. 

"What? Who else have you got here?" Derek racked his brains trying to think of anyone else they might have captured. He knew Peter was safe, back home in the loft. He'd already heard from Scott this afternoon and he'd seen Lydia earlier. He followed Deucalion down the hallway to the last door and his nose actually wrinkled at the smell. If the previous doors had been covered with the scent of blood and fear, this last one made the others seem like a walk in the park. He was dreading seeing what was behind it. 

"You'll see, Kali's have been having fun with him all week. Well, me mostly," Deucalion said. Aidan unlocked the door and Derek stepped inside, his eyes searching the interior for it's occupant and making him freeze in place when he was found. 

There, in the centre of the room, was Stiles. He was lying on the floor, curled up, wearing only his jeans and shivering, although Derek wasn't even sure if he was conscious. Kali was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room, filing her claws. Derek's attention went straight back to Stiles as he groaned softly and opened one eye - the other was swollen shut - to see his visitors.

He had heavy iron manacles around his wrists, chaining him to a ring in the ground - it looked like they'd unearthed the concrete slabs that was under the floor and used an iron ring embedded in them to secure him. Not that it looked like he needed any further tying down. Like Isaac, he was covered in blood - Derek was sure he'd see a bite or claw marks but no, they'd just been torturing him the old fashioned way. A lineup of torture implements were on a table nearby - brass knuckles, a leather whip, ropes. But what made Derek feel physically sick was what covered the rest of the table.

Deucalion walked into the room behind him and there was a noticeable change with the prisoner. Stiles saw the Alpha coming closer and Derek immediately heard his heart start to race in fear. Stiles pushed himself away from Deucalion and Derek noticed a leather collar buckled tightly around Stiles's neck. Deucalion gave him no attention though and walked to the table of torture instruments. Down the other end of the table was what had startled Derek. Mainly because he was more than familiar with them and also because he knew he'd never use them on somebody unwillingly. Deucalion ran his fingers along the table, Stiles following his every move and his breath hitching with each inhale. 

"I have to admit,  _I've_ been having quite a fun time with Stiles as well. You could probably say that I take up the most of his time," Deucalion said. Derek saw Stiles swallow nervously, the collar tightening momentarily as he did so. "We like to play every night, don't we Stiles?" 

Stiles opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out. Without warning Deucalion picked up the leather whip and struck the boy with it, making him gasp and cower away from the Alpha. Derek took a step forward in anger but was stopped by the arms of the twins on him. When Stiles looked up again, a thin red line had opened up on his cheek. 

"I asked you a question boy," Deucalion said, his tone darkening. 

"Y-yes Sir," Stiles stammered in response, dropping his gaze to the floor. 

Deucalion moved towards the other end of the table and Derek saw Stiles stiffen. "Yes we do have a lot of fun. I've been here every night with Stiles and he's been loving every minute," Deucalion continued, Stiles flinching at his words. "He's rather fond of this toy," he added, picking up an extreme looking cock ring, complete with a penis plug. He dropped it back with a clatter onto the table. "And this one," Deucalion said, showing Derek a butt plug that looked anything but comfortable. "I've been training him you see. If he won't help me get Scott into my pack then he will help me get off every night as my very own little slave. And god _damn_ if there is anything more erotic than a beautiful boy in absolute, unimaginable pain." 

Stiles looked up at Derek this time and while he didn't speak a word, his face spoke volumes. Tears ran down his cheeks as he silently begged Derek to help him, somehow. Derek didn't even care at that point if Deucalion saw him but he nodded at Stiles and then looked back at Deucalion. He was going to kill this son of a bitch even if he had to go through an entire pack of Alphas to do it. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 

"We need a _plan_ Derek, we can't just go in there half-cocked and expect everyone to escape unharmed."

"Goddamnit Peter, if you saw what they were doing, you'd think differently," Derek said. "If you saw what they were doing to Isaac, you'd be following me out the door right now." He didn't miss Peter's flinch when he mentioned Isaac. "They won't last much longer."

"So what do you propose we do? There's only the two of us against _five Alphas_. Even if we do manage to free the pack, we'll be sitting ducks trying to get out with four injured werewolves. We need help, Derek."

"Stiles is in there too," Derek said softly, closing his eyes but snapping them back open when he was confronted by the memory of Stiles's beaten body lying on the floor in that room.

"Stiles? Is that...Scott's friend?"

"Yes."

"But he's human," Peter said, frowning. "Unless I'm missing something."

"No, he's human. Deucalion is trying to use him to blackmail Scott into joining his Alpha pack. And he's trying to use the others to blackmail me into joining."

"We at least need Scott," Peter said, gruffly. He wasn't a huge fan of the great, noble Scott McCall but desperate times and all.

"I already texted him, he should be here any minute," Derek replied, pacing back and forth in the loft. He jumped when the front door slid open.

"Speak of the devil," Peter murmured.

"Where the hell is Stiles?" Scott said, his eyes flashing red as he stormed into Derek's home.

"Deucalion has him. The Alpha pack has him," Derek said.

"Where?"

"The old bank building where we found Cora," Derek replied. "Scott, wait, you can't go there by yourself. It's too dangerous."

"I've been trying to find Stiles _all week_ and you've just told me where he is and I can't go? What the hell, Derek, he's my best friend! I need to get him out of there."

"And we will, Scott, I promise. They've got my _whole pack_ in there as well. I want them out just as much as you want Stiles out, believe me. We just need to figure out a plan that results in the least casualties for our side."

"And where is the Sheriff in all this? His son is missing for crying out loud, why isn't he out there searching?" Peter said, stepping forward.

"I...I haven't told him Stiles is missing," Scott stammered, looking guilty. "He doesn't know about...any of this... _stuff_. Werewolves and alphas and everything. Stiles doesn't want him knowing, thinks he could get hurt if he knows more about what's going on in Beacon Hills. So I told him Stiles was staying at my place this week while we're working on a school project."

"And he's just _alright_ with that?" Peter asked in disbelief.

"Well...yeah," Scott replied lamely.

"Parents these days," Peter said, rolling his eyes and walking over to peer out the window at the sunset creeping over the town.

"We're going to need more than just the three of us," Scott said. "If they have Boyd, Erica, Isaac _and_ Cora, we'll need more help."

"Who'd you have in mind?" Derek asked.

"Alison and her father."

"The _Argents_?" Peter asked, spinning around. "No. We are most certainly _not_ asking the Argents to help us."

"We don't really have a choice Peter," Scott argued. "Derek you know they're the best option."

"Derek, they _butchered our family_. What makes you think they won't simply butcher your pack, especially considering they're all chained up and ready?"

Derek closed his eyes for a moment, holding his hands up to both Scott and Peter, trying to stop the debate. He took a deep breath then turned to Peter. "Look into my head, if you still can and just... _see_ what they're doing. Look at what they've already done. What they've already done to _Isaac_."

Scott frowned at Derek's words. He wasn't aware of any special connection between Peter and Isaac but he started to catch on when he saw the stricken look on Peter's face. Peter flicked his hand and his claws were out. He looked nervous though, unsure.

"I haven't done this in a while. I don't even know if it'll work," Peter said, his blue eyes flicking from his claws to Derek's neck.

"Just try and if it works you'll understand."

Peter took a deep breath then, gentle as he could with his own nephew, plunged his claws into Derek's neck. Both Derek and Peter gasped but somehow it worked, it appeared that even though Peter wasn't an Alpha anymore, some skills stuck around. And when he withdrew his claws, there were tears running down his face. He turned away from them, running a hand over his face.

"Oh my god, Isaac," Peter whispered, biting his lip and looking back at Scott and Derek. "We need the Argents. Scott call Alison now," he added before staggering to the spiral staircase and sitting down, his head in his hands.

"I'm on it," Scott said, already pulling out his phone.

"Peter?" Derek murmured, approaching his uncle. "Are you alright?"

Peter looked up at Derek, his blue eyes glassy but his expression distinctly murderous. "They're going to pay. For what they've done to Isaac, to the pack."

"They are, once we get the Argents here, we'll attack," Derek said, moving his gaze to the window as the sun dipped below the buildings.

* * *

An hour later, Alison and Chris Argent had arrived, along with an arsenal of weapons, all most definitely lethal. They were pouring over a map of the bank's blueprints, trying to figure out a way to get in and out without being detected too early when Scott came up with a plan so simple but ingenious.

"Why don't we just walk right in the front door?"

"I'm sorry, _what_?" Peter asked, frowning. "What part of the 'they're a pack of _Alphas_ ' did you not understand?"

"I mean Derek and I. We're the ones they want right? So why don't we just walk in and offer ourselves up to them for negotiations. The Alphas can spend time trying to persuade us to join their cause and while they're doing that, you three can bust out the pack and Stiles," Scott explained. "Sleight of hand, make them look at this hand"-

"While doing something else with your other hand," Derek finished. "I like it. They'd never see it coming. They're _expecting_ us to attack them. They wouldn't be expecting us to walk in, unarmed and ready to negotiate."

"And what if their asking price is too high?" Peter countered.

"Well then we'll just have to tell them we're going to think about it and cross our fingers that you guys have gotten everyone out by the time we leave," Scott stated.

"It's risky," Chris said, "but it definitely has the element of surprise. There's an external fire escape leading from the roof down to the alley behind the bank. If we can get the pack up onto the roof and down to the alley then we're in the clear. You're going to need to keep the Alphas entertained in the foyer of the bank though."

"I think we can do that," Derek said, locking eyes with Scott and nodding. Scott nodded back at him in agreement.

"Alright, get ready then," Chris said, pulling out his duffel bag and grabbing the weapons he could hide easily on his person and run with, if he had to.

Scott turned to Alison and she easily read the worried look on his face. "We'll get them out," she said, "all of them."

"I know, I...I have faith in you, Chris and Peter, it's just...I'm worried about Stiles."

"Talk to me," Alison said, grasping Scott's hand in her's and stroking it soothingly.

"The others, the pack, they can heal. Stiles can't. What if we get there too late?"

"They're not going to kill him. He's a bargaining chip, he's useless to them dead," Alison said, regretting her bluntness as Scott winced at her words.

"I suppose...but he's been kidnapped and tortured and...and it's my fault, what if he hates me because of it?"

"You know he won't. He's your best friend Scott and"-

"That's why he's chained up being beaten right now as we speak," Scott said, with an angry sigh.

"There's no knowing what will happen after we get them out tonight but I know that Stiles could never hate you," Alison said. She saw Peter, Derek and her father behind Scott. They were ready to go. "Get your head in the game, McCall," she said with a smile, trying to imitate Coach Finstock. "You know you can do this. You just gotta trust us to get them out."

"I trust you Alison," Scott said, leaning down to kiss her softly.

"Ready?" Chris asked, checking the safety on his gun before holstering it.

"Yep," Scott nodded.

"You and Derek go in his car but park it around the back of the bank, we'll need both cars for everybody," Chris instructed.

"Got it," Derek confirmed, the car keys already in his hand. He kept seeing Stiles's bloodied body every time he closed his eyes but he pushed it from his mind. He needed to stay calm and in control if they were going to have any chance of success tonight.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it guys. Let me know if there's anything particular you want to see and if it works I'll write it in!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 

Derek had never seen a plan go so perfectly. Usually there was a hiccup here or there, throwing a spanner in the works and screwing around with them somehow. But not this time.

They drove over to the bank and parked in the back alley near Chris's SUV. They all got out and silently looked at each other for a moment before Derek and Scott took off at a jog to the front doors of the bank and the others looked for the back door they'd found in the schematics that would help expedite their entry.

The two Alphas pushed open the heavy steel doors of the bank and stood in the lobby. It was empty, which was what they'd expected but it wouldn't be for long. They exchanged a glance before they both erupted into a howl so loud and powerful, it seemed to shake the building to its very foundation.

"That should get them going," Derek said.

"Here's hoping," Scott replied.

Within minutes they heard the sounds of running, boots hitting the marble floors, claws scraping against tile and the tapping of Deucalion's cane. The Alpha pack came out to meet them in the once-imposing lobby, Deucalion in the centre, the twins on one side and Kali and Ennis on the other.

"So nice of you to join us," Deucalion said with a smile. "I knew you wouldn't be able to stay away for too long."

"We're here to talk," Scott announced, surprisingly himself with how confident he sounded. "We don't want to fight."

"I suppose that can be arranged," Deucalion replied, stepping forward with a grin.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chris, Alison and Peter had found the back door and were inside after Peter sliced through the lock with his claws. They ran through a labyrinth of winding hallways and climbed staircases with Peter in the lead and Chris at the rear. Peter froze when he heard Scott and Derek howl.

"Jesus...that was loud," Chris breathed.

"Good," Peter replied. "That should get Deucalion and his pack of assholes out of our way."

They kept going down the hallway they were in until they stopped at a door with a window in it. Peter and Chris peered through to see another hallway with doors, looking remarkably similar to the one they were already in.

"This is where they're keeping them," Peter said, gritting his teeth.

"Are you sure?" Alison asked. The hallway ahead didn't give off any particular clues.

"I'm sure. I can smell the blood," Peter replied.

"Are there any Alphas down there?" Chris questioned, readying his gun.

"No," Peter said, pressing his ear up against the glass of the door. "I can only hear five heartbeats. A few of them are pretty faint though. We need to hurry."

After discovering it was locked, Peter punched through the glass window, grimacing at the cuts on his knuckles healing slower than usual since he'd been resurrected. He unlocked the door and opened it for them.

"We need to be quieter," Chris said as Peter was just about to kick down the first locked door. "They might come back at any time if they hear us. Alison and I can pick the locks."

Peter looked ready to argue but the threat of the Alphas returning was enough to make him step aside. Chris worked on the first door while Alison moved to the second. Moments later, Chris had picked the lock and swung the door open while Alison was still struggling. Inside the first room was Erica and Boyd, strung up with electric wires.

"They don't look too badly hurt, go to the next room," Chris instructed. "I'll get them down. I've worked with...electricity before. I can switch it off. It'll only weaken you if you try."

Peter nodded and joined Alison at the door of the next room just as she succeeded in picking the lock. She opened the door and gasped, Peter right behind her. Just as he seen in Derek's head, Cora was okay, still tied to the chair. Isaac was in a bad way though.

He was struggling to breathe, still chained in the unforgiving position. His head was down, blood dripping from his face into a small puddle on the ground below. Peter rushed to him and fell to his knees in front of Isaac while Alison untied Cora.

"Isaac?" Peter whispered, reaching out a hand to touch him but then thinking better of it.

"P-Peter? Is...that y-you?" Isaac murmured, not even attempting to look up.

"It's me, I'm here now. We're going to get you out," Peter said. He looked behind him - Alison had finished untying Cora. "Alison, can you pick the locks on these chains? I have a feeling breaking them will hurt him more than necessary."

"Of course," Alison said. She gently grasped the manacle on Isaac's left wrist eliciting a hiss from him as his shoulder was jostled slightly. "I'll be as quick as I can, Isaac, I promise."

"Th-thank you," Isaac replied softly.

Meanwhile, Peter placed his hand on Isaac's face, grimacing as he started siphoning off the younger boy's pain. Alison finished one manacle and gently lowered Isaac's left arm to the ground, Isaac groaning in pain as his arm was finally out of that unbelievably painful stress position. Peter frowned, if it was even possible Isaac's pain had almost increased ten fold when the manacle was released. He couldn't figure out why until Alison moved to his other side and inhaled sharply.

"Oh my god, Isaac, your shoulder," she said. Peter looked up and it was then that he noticed Isaac's right shoulder. The stress position had created the desired effect of dislocating his right shoulder and the joint was already darkening with bruises.

"Yeah," Isaac whispered in response, his breaths quickening and his eyes squeezing shut in pain.

"Alright, Alison get on that, I'll support Isaac so he's not hanging from that arm," Peter said trying to place his hands on a part of Isaac's chest that wasn't covered in blood. Alison was quicker with this manacle, concentrating hard to free Isaac. Isaac cried out in pain and Peter had to clamp a hand over his mouth when Alison lowered his arm to the ground. It hung there uselessly and Isaac grasped it with his other arm, hugging it across his body. Peter could feel tears on the hand he was using to keep Isaac quiet and it killed him to see the boy in so much pain.

It was at that moment that Chris appeared in the doorway with Erica and Boyd behind him.

"Everyone still kicking?" he asked, far from joking.

"Only just," Cora said. "Boy are we glad to see you guys."

"Okay, I'll bust Stiles out and then we can get the hell out of here," Chris replied.

"Wait, _Stiles_ is here?" Erica asked, frowning.

"You haven't...heard him...screaming?" Isaac asked,his voice hoarse and shaky.

"We've had electricity running through us since we got here," Boyd explained. "We haven't had any of our abilities this whole time."

"Lucky you," Cora said grimly. "He's certainly been screaming."

Alison and Chris exchanged a look before Chris made haste for the third and final door.

* * *

While the werewolves were being busted out by Peter and the Argents, Stiles was on the floor, shivering. Despite the manacles, chaining him to the floor, Deucalion had tied in an extremely tight, harsh hogtie, just for fun after he'd had his fill for the night once Derek had left. He had ropes binding his wrists and encircling his arms above the elbows, keeping them tightly pressed together. His ankles were bound as well but, just to make things interesting, Deucalion had tied a spreader bar between his knees, keeping his legs spread uncomfortably. His wrists were then tied to his ankles behind his back and since Deucalion was feeling extra sadistic, he connected a short chain from Stiles's leather collar to his wrists and buckled a ball gag in his mouth.

He'd been lying here on the floor like this for hours and it didn't matter how he shifted, _everything_ hurt. His hands and feet were numb from being tied tightly for so long. His hips and knees were aching from the spreader bar, anytime he tried to relax his head, he'd be choked by the collar so his back and neck were throbbing painfully and his split lips stung being stretched by the ball gag. At least Deucalion had let him keep his jeans on so he didn't freeze. But even so, after almost two weeks with the Alpha pack this was better than how he'd spent some other nights with Deucalion. He might have called himself 'Death, Destroyer of Worlds' but to Stiles he was literally the Destroyer of his body.

Stiles had endured unfathomable pain ever since the twins had snatched him from the school parking lot, late on Tuesday night last week after detention but knowing that Derek had seen him here, knowing that Derek _knew_ what Deucalion had been doing to him made him sick to his stomach. He'd always harboured a little bit of a crush on the older werewolf but any hopes of that happening were dashed after seeing him so defiled and beaten down. He heard something clicking in the lock to the room and he started trembling in fear. 

 _Please no more tonight,_ Stiles thought, closing his eyes, unable to stop his body shaking. He could already feel new bruises and cuts on his torso not to mention the fact that Deucalion's insatiable addiction to using his body had left him in almost intolerable amounts of agony. He also hadn't simply forgotten how in the last couple hours Deucalion had edged him almost fifteen times until he was crying openly, begging for relief that would never be given. 

The lock on the door finally clicked and it creaked as it opened making Stiles cower away from it. 

"Holy shit," someone breathed from the doorway. He sounded familiar but Stiles's tired, sleep-deprived mind couldn't figure out who it was. 

The person walked over to him slowly but Stiles kept his eyes shut, not wanting to even  _know_ what was in store for him now. He felt hands on the buckles of the ball gag and he flinched violently, his chest tightening with a sob. 

"Stiles, it's okay, it's alright," the voice whispered and he whimpered, hating himself for being so weak. 

The ball gag was unbuckled and pulled gently from his mouth and Stiles worked his jaw, trying to ease the soreness that had built up from wearing it for a good few hours. 

"Undo the collar next so he can breathe properly."

Stiles frowned at the words. Why would Deucalion care if he could or couldn't breathe properly? Although he supposed a dead sex slave wasn't as much fun as one that was still living. He felt more hands at the chain connecting his collar to his wrists. It tugged his neck slightly and Stiles gasped but he heard a mumbled "Sorry" coming from above him which confused him even more. Suddenly the chain was unclipped and his collar was unbuckled. He groaned as it was removed from his darkly bruised throat. He felt like he could breathe easily for the first time since the twins had kidnapped him.

He felt more hands tugging at the ropes on his wrists but he could barely comprehend it. He didn't know if he was in for more of Kali's violent torture or Deucalion's fucked up, sadistic playtime but one thing was for sure - he wasn't going to be conscious for it.

* * *

"Did he...did he just pass out?" Alison asked, wiping tears from her eyes as Cora and Chris worked hard to untie the painfully tight knots binding Stiles's wrists and ankles.

"Yeah, he's unconscious, his heart's still beating, it's not a strong rhythm though," Cora said anxiously as she finally just clawed through the ropes on Stiles's arms being careful not to slice skin that had already been cut and bruised.

Chris had pulled out a knife and was cutting through the ropes on Stiles's ankles, then unbuckling the spreader bar from between his knees.

"Deucalion is one sick bastard to keep him tied like this," he said, spitting out the Alpha's name in disgust. "This would have been painful after five minutes but it looks like Stiles has been like this for hours," he added, looking at the dark red rope marks on Stiles's wrists. "Alright, let's get everyone out before the Alphas realise they're being played."

"We're definitely going to have to call Deaton to patch up Stiles and Isaac," Alison said, trying her hardest to hold back tears as she looked at the two who'd taken the brunt of the Alphas violence. 

Cora and Chris lifted Stiles up between them. He was well and truly unconscious, his head lolling on his chest. They joined the others in the hallway and started going as quickly as they could back the way they'd come. Peter was carrying Isaac in his arms like he would a bride across a threshold, trying to make sure his dislocated shoulder wasn't bumped by anything. Every step was still agony for Isaac who almost envied Stiles's ability to fall unconscious so easily. His werewolf healing meant that it took ten times more pain to overload his senses and let him black out. Every step Peter took was agonising for his slashed skin and injured, swollen shoulder. Finally after Peter had descended two flights of stairs at a run, the pain and exhaustion caught up to Isaac and he passed out as well. 

"I just hope Scott and Derek make it out alive," Chris said ominously as they got closer and closer to the back door, the alleyway and the cars. 

* * *

 

"It's an interesting offer Deucalion but I'm going to need some time to think about murdering my entire pack," Derek said, matter-of-factly. 

"You should feel privileged to even be offered this opportunity," Kali snarled at him. 

"Oh by all means we do," Scott supplied. "It's just a big step for us to take."

"The ends justify the means," Ennis grunted.

"As they always do," Derek said sarcastically. "But we'll need some time. Feel free to keep playing with my pack and Scott's friend," he added, crossing his fingers that Chris, Peter and Alison had been successful. Otherwise he was just about to doom them to even more sadistic torture and pain that he wasn't sure they'd survive.

"Oh I will," Deucalion stated simply. "They do scream so beautifully. Especially your friend Scott. His pleas for relief are like music to my ears."

"I'm sure," Scott said through gritted teeth. Derek flashed him a glance and he pushed his anger aside. He couldn't let Deucalion sense that anything was amiss. "But like Derek said, we need some time to think it over. We'll be back to you in 24 hours with our decision."

"You have our word," Derek added. 

"Only 24 hours? I was hoping to have a bit more fun with Isaac," Ennis complained. "I'll just have to make up for it then."

"As will I," Deucalion said with a dark chuckle. "Although I'm fairly sure I completely broke Stiles last night. I don't think he'll ever forget his time here."

"I'm sure he won't," Derek said and it was his turn to tighten his hands into fists, his claws digging into his palms as he pushed the emotion aside. "We'll be back tomorrow night with our answer."

"See you soon," Deucalion called as the two of them turned tail and left the bank looking as casual as possible.

As soon as they were outside though they sprinted towards the back alley, almost getting run over as the SUV and Derek's Camaro, sped around the corner and braked hard. 

"Get in! Now!" Chris shouted from the SUV while Peter threw open the front passenger side door of the Camaro. 

Scott scrambled into the SUV and Derek made a dash for the Camaro, both of them almost gagging at the strong scents of blood and pain emanating from inside the cars. Derek slammed the door shut and Peter took off after Chris, the cars peeling off into the dark night, back towards Derek's loft and what he hoped would be safety and salvation. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first Teen Wolf fic. I started watching and now I'm so hooked and all I want to see (and I know I never will) is Derek/Stiles in a bdsm dom/sub ship... Anyways, will be more chapters so let me know what you think!


End file.
